


I Will Be There

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, be kind to yourself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel has a nightmare about Val and Husk helps him through it
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I've had MANY panic attacks over my life, and I've gotten good at pulling myself out of them, but sometimes I imagine I have someone to do this for me :(  
> anyway I described his panic attack the way I feel them, so be careful if that might be a trigger for you
> 
> title from a Britney song

Angel was in a dark room. He could feel panic rising in his chest. He hated being in the dark. Anyone could do anything to him, and he'd never see it coming. He squinted, trying to see through the darkness. As he strained his eyes, he thought he could see a faint red glow. Maybe it was lights from a building? No, because it seemed to be getting brighter, and closer. He realized with growing dread that it was Valentino's smoke. He felt his breath getting short and his chest getting tight. He should have known he could never escape him. He should have known Al wouldn't have been able to kill him permanently. He should have known he couldn't just be happy.

"Angelcakes..." Val's voice seemed to be all around him. He watched helplessly as the smoke ran up his body, forming hands at his throat. "You know better than to run from me," Val's voice continued. The hands tightened, cutting off his air. Angel's hands desperately scraped at Val's, knowing he'd never be able to get free. He couldn't breathe. He was panicking. He'd always known it would end this way, with Val killing him. But he had hoped he'd escaped that fate. Guess not.  
Angel suddenly jolted awake, breathing hard. He reached for his neck, expecting his hands to come away bloody. He still couldn't breathe. What was happening! Was Val here, was he somehow doing this from far away? He could hear a high pitched sound, and realized with horror it was his own breathing. He couldn't get a breath in. Every time he tried, it caught in his throat and the same awful sound came out.

Something to his left moved, and he tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. "Angel!" came Husk's voice, rough with sleep. Husk was sitting up now, and he'd turned on the light by their bed. "Baby, look at me." Angel tried to focus his wide eyes on Husk. Husk gently took his hands. "Okay Angel, we're gonna breathe together. You remember how? In......out.....in......out." He breathed slowly, and Angel tried to match him. Angel's breaths were still coming out loud and ragged. "It's okay, Angel, we're gonna get through this, keep breathing with me, you're doing great. In.....out." 

Angel's breathing was beginning to slow down. A few minutes passed this way, until Angel was breathing normally again. Husk held Angel's eyes for a few seconds more, searching for any signs that this could turn bad again. "Baby, can I hold you?" Angel nodded, throwing himself into Husk's arms. Husk held him tight. Angel wrapped all four of his arms around Husk and buried his face in his shoulder. "Husky, it was so bad...I was back...he..." He dissolved into sobs, and Husk held him, rocking him gently. "It's okay, Angie, I got you, you're safe," he whispered into his hair. He kept holding Angel, rocking him and rubbing his back.

Time passed, Husk didn't know how long. Eventually Angel's sobs subsided, and he sagged against Husk, exhausted. Husk held him closer, and kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to sleep, Legs," he breathed into Angel's hair, hoping his use of Angel's favorite petname would make Angel feel better. He gently pulled back from Angel. He used his claws to carefully brush the tears from Angel's face. Angel closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Husk laid Angel back against the pillows, turning him onto his side and scooting down behind him. He pressed himself against Angel's back and pulled him closer. He knew Angel needed to feel as safe as possible after one of his nightmares. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he whispered against Angel's neck. "Mmm-mmm," Angel said shakily. "Just keep holding me." Husk kissed his neck. He could do that. "I love you so much Husky, you have no idea," Angel breathed out. "You always save me." Angel laced his fingers with Husk's over his heart. "I always will," he heard Husk whisper, as he fell into a much easier sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than I would have liked but I'm still pleased with it


End file.
